Reasons
Well here goes my first ShikaIno!!! Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, if I did ,Sakura would stop likeing Sasuke completely;) Reasons Running through the streets of the Kohona, the blond konochi carried a bouquet of roses she was susspossed to deliver to a woman down the street from the flower shop who wanted to decorate their house for a party. When she came back to the flower shop she found a man with dark brown hair tied up in a pony tail waiting for her. Ino smiled," Hey Shikamaru, whatcha need?" She said running to the other side of the counter. " I just needed to talk to someone." He said, his dark eyes falling to the ground. Ino paused for a second staring at the flowers she was holding for a new flower arrabgement and whiped her head up smileing. ," Okay , about.....?" She striding to the other side of the counter placing the flowers on a table. Shikamaru 's were still on the floor and he kicked the floor. " Anything." He smiled slightly. Her eyes softened when she stared at him, pain. Then she remembered, its been a year since they lost Asuma sensei . They learned to live with the lost , but they knew that their pain would renew on this day. She walked around the counter and hugged her freind. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head on her shoulder. He knew besides Choji, she could comfort him. " You know, your the only one I feel comfortable with to show my grief to." he said pulling his head up staring at her , trying to smile. She smiled lightly, it still hurted her , losing Asuma but she knew it hurted him more because he was almost like a father to him than Shikaku is. " How about I close up early and we talk about good memories about Asuma sensei ." Shikamaru managed a smile," Okay." Ino closed it five minutes later , walking with her lazy teamate to her house. * * * Ino opened the door to her house setting down her house keys on the counter in the kitchen. " I'm going to make some popcorn, want some?" Said Ino taking out a pack of popcorn and putting it in the microwave . " No thanks." Said Shikamaru hopping on the couch, his eyes closed. A few minutes later the smell of butter wafted into the livingroom. The lazy shinobi cracked opened one eye and watched Ino walk into the living room with two bowls of popcorn. " Troublesome woman, I said I didn't want anything." Ino pushed the bowl in his hands and he grungely poped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. " Well I knew that you were going to steal a few pieces off of my bowl so, why bother?" Said the blonde smileing. Shikamaru rolled his eyes knowing she was right. " I hate how sad we still still are, exspeacily you." Said Ino, her blue orbs staring at him. Shikamaru slightly frowned.," Theres no need to worry," he layed on his back on the brown couch , Ino at the foot watching him. " I am handling myself just fine." "No your not." She snapped back. Shikamaru blinked in surprise.She looked towards the hallway. "After Asuma sensei,died, I saw how much pain you where in, when nobody saw it. I care about you!" His eyes widened then went to the ground. "Even when you want to deny it, I still know." The lazy shinobi sat up quickly and looked at the wall clock, 6:00pm. " Lets go to Asuma's grave and pay our respects." He stood up and the blonde did the same. The walk had been short but silent. Ino wondered if Shikamaru would be emotionly stable or would.sge start breack down crying. They walked into the cementary and found Choji staring at their late senseis tombstone. He heard their footsteps and greeted them with a smile. " I can't beleive it's been over a year." Shikamaru nodded his face calm. Ino looked at the tomb. Millions of memories flashed through her mind. All foyr at them at the restaurant all of them watching Choji chow down with aggravation. All of them sparring together. They were all like a big family. Ino felt her eyes water but urged them not to fall. "Everything happens for a reason." Said Shikamaru. Both of his teamates looked at him in surprise. Shikamaru looked at his former sensei's tombstone and walked away. Ino looked last time at the tombstone too and ran by Shikamaru. He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand. Ino's eyes widened in shock and looked at the hand then up at her teamate and saw him smile, she grinned back at him grasping his hand more and kept on walking. Choji walked by them and saw their hands and smiled. Yes, everything happens for a reason, because sometimes it brings people closer together. Yay!!!!! I am done! I did this all on a phone so I am sorry that it is too short for your liking . Please review!!!!!!!!!! :D Category:Fan Fiction